The Fangirl Swarm Compication
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Sheldon is chased around at every turn by Sheldon Cooper fangirls! 'Nuff said!


The Fangirl Swarm Complication

Synopsis: Sheldon gets chased and attacked by a swarm of Sheldon fangirls! Oh no! How will our favorite physicist deal with the one thing he hasn't encountered yet in his entire career? I just wrote this because I got bored, and wanted to do a major BBT crack fic. This is a definite oneshot.

Copyright: I don't own Big Bang Theory!

* * *

Today was just like any other day at Sheldon's workplace. But when he started to head over to clock out, he noticed somethng odd. Standing right in front of him was a smiling young woman wearing a "Bazinga!" T-shirt.

"Oh, hello. Would you like a tour of here?" Sheldon asked.

The girl said nothing in response.

"I said-" Sheldon was about to begin again, when the girl squealed out to behind her.

"LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S SHELDON COOPER!"

At that moment, a swarm of fangirls burst through every which way, surrounding Sheldon. They peered up at him dreamily.

"**_I don't understand what's going on,_**" Sheldon thought, "**_but these girls probably think that I'm some kind of God to them, not unlike C-3PO to the Ewoks in Star Wars._**"

"Sheldon!" one fangirl yelled out. "Say 'Bazinga' for us!"

In confusion, Sheldon answered "Bazinga?". The fangirls simply fainted in response to this, which gave Sheldon an opportunity to try to slip away.

* * *

That was when he ran into Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Oh, Amy! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was just stopping by, to see one of your latest experiments."

"Um, can't it wait for some other time?" Sheldon asked. "There are these girls who are chasing after me, and-"

"**SHELDON!**" A shrill voice cried out.

"_Oh, damn, why them?_" Sheldon groaned mentally, as the lead fangirl came back to him.

"Why did you leave us? Was it to hang out with this girlfriend of yours?"

"She's **_not_** my girlfriend!" Sheldon responded. "She's a girl, she's a friend-"

"Oh, stuff it!" she responded.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that!" Amy yelled out.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Miss Cutest Couple Rah-Rah?"

"How many sexual fantasies have you had about Sheldon Cooper then?" Amy asked.

"More than plenty..." the fangirl said dreamily.

"Now compare that to your actual relationships, if there are any." Amy replied with a smirk.

"Take that back!" the fangirl cried out. The two were so busy arguing with each other, they failed to notice Sheldon was sneaking away. "Hey! There he is! GET HIM!"

* * *

At this moment, Sheldon was running out of the university frightened beyond belief, with a group of fangirls ravenously after him. He rushed over to his car, and tried frantically to get the car started.

"Thank goodness there are some things I can do while driving as a student driver that I can get away with..." Sheldon said, as he floored it, floored it like hell! Unfortunately, no matter how fast Sheldon was driving, the fangirls were still after him. Soon, he reached back to his apartment, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could straight to Penny's door.

Knock knock knock. "Penny?"

Knock knock knock. "Penny?"

Knock knock knock. "PENNY!"

Then the door opened for Sheldon, but Penny didn't show her face.

"You have to help me! There are these wierd girls that have been chasing me all the way back here. They're like zombies!"

"You don't say," a voice replied. Sheldon flinched as he recognized that voice. "Then let me help you, moonpie."

Sheldon then screamed out loud in fright, then waking up in his room, realizing it was just a dream. He then ran over to Leonard's room to talk with him about what happened.

"Please Leonard. Can you check my closet for me, to see if there aren't any of those fangirls in there?"

"What do I look like to you, your mom?" Leonard responded.

"Don't nitpick!" Sheldon yelled.

And so, Leonard checked, and found nothing that should give Sheldon any nightmares of the sort, but Leonard himself wasn't so lucky.

"SQUEE! It's Leonard Hofstader!" a fangirl cried out, as she then jumped on top of him, glomping him. Then Leonard woke up in shock.

"That's it. I'm definitely gonna have to stop eating Thai food." Leonard said in surprise.

THE END


End file.
